


He's my professor

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, College Life, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: On their last day of high school, Kuroko Tetsuya was dragged into a bar by his two best friends. The famous fashion model Kise Ryouta and the national genius basketball player Aomine Daiki. He would never have imagined the man who had kissed the night before was his professor at his new university. To make things worse, Kuroko's life turned into a roller-coaster ride, escalated and became the fiancee of Akashi Seijuurou, son of CEO Akashi Conglomerate. What would he explain to his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: Fated encounter

“C'mon Kurokocchi! Just this once!” The owner of the cheery voice was heard pleading his best friend. He had sparkling blond hair and a very tacky personality. He was a famous fashion model, Kise Ryouta. Whispered had followed the trio as they bantered effortlessly in the middle of the street, debating on celebrating their last night as high school students in the bar they had decided. It was evening, the trio was standing in the middle of the red-light district. The boy named Kurokocchi as he was called was being a victim of his friend's high jinks, was perfectly dragged into their pace. “Aominecchi, say something!”

With two gigantic morons, Kurokocchi was surrounded. Defeated, he was dragged into the bar, just steps away from the entrance. They had spent ten minutes bantering on Kurokocchi's stubbornness to enter such audacious places. The entrance had a Brobdingnagian sign on the side, the red and black cursive painted words of ‘Warayaki-ya’ adorned on the side. Kurokocchi was the endearing nickname both of his friends had made up. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He was pale in juxtaposition. His best friends were adept in both skills and social domains, nevertheless he was inept in almost everything.

It wasn’t long, he was fidgeting on the long bar table. His best friends had ordered sake for the fun of it. The bar was dark, lighted with dim-lit lamps and heavy music. He could barely hear what his best friends are trying to say. He had sighed, trying his best to bring back the zealous and ardent state of what his best friends had become. “Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. I am still underage.”

His friend named Aomine-kun had the appearance of a typical basketball junkie. Dark-skinned and navy-blue hair. Unlike his everyday basketball outfit, donning a navy-blue dress shirt and black pants. “So? Idiot Kise is underage too.” Aomine had said casually. “Don’t worry so much, Tetsu. Today is something to be celebrated. Just relax!”

“Hey, Aominecchi! Let’s dance!” dragging Aomine onto the dance floor, leaving Kuroko alone. Kuroko sighed, debating if he should go home or wait for his best friends to be done. His best friends were dating each other. He already knew this was gonna happen, yet he still accepted Kise's invitation. He only had himself to blame. Just as he was about to leave, a redhead figure had settled in the seat next to him, startling Kuroko. Kuroko could tell, he was no ordinary man. The brief moment their eyes met, Kuroko felt his breath was taken away.

“A martini please,” The man had made his order. The bartender nodded, and began to mix the drink. The martini had come with a small glass, with a lemon on the side. Kuroko noted the man must be from a distinguished background. The man had turned to him. “You seem lost. Can I buy you a drink?” he had asked, looking into Kuroko's inscrutable expression. Kuroko had seemed puzzled. His invisibility had often worked, even his best friends. What was so special about him, he had to find out. He just had to ask the man.

“Why would you do that?” Kuroko could not explain the growing feelings buried deep within his heart. Kuroko was experiencing the feelings of being dazed and overwhelmed, something which was almost impossible for a naturally apathetic person like Kuroko.

The man had hummed. “If I had to answer, maybe I was attracted to you? You seemed alone, though you don't look like the type to come alone.” The man had smiled at him. “It looks like today was my lucky day. I get to talk to such a beautiful person.”

Kuroko had flushed, shyly turned away. He could feel the growing heat burning through the surface of his cheeks. “We just met. We don't know anything about each other.” Kuroko had protested.

The man had chuckled. “Would you agree if I gave you my name?”

Kuroko huffed. “I'll think about it.”

“My name is Akashi Seijuurou.” The man had introduced himself. “Does that answer your question?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko had huffed, extremely dissatisfied of that man's complying actions. Fine, he muttered to himself. It was his loss. The man named Akashi had smirked. _It was his victory_. Akashi stretched out his hand, began caressing Kuroko's cheek and fallen strands of his pale blue hair.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Tetsuya-kun.” Akashi gave Kuroko a gentle smile. He leaned in nearer to Kuroko, slowly closing the gap between them. “It's such a pity the person that brought you here left you stranded all alone.” Their breaths were against each other, just barely inches away.

Kuroko had his hands against Akashi's chest, putting his best effort to push the other away. A person of Kuroko's small figure, it had appeared to be impossible. “Aomine-kun and Kise-kun went to dance, if that's what you're looking for.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Akashi was bemused. He had leaned in, pulling the smaller man into a deep kiss. He gently bit Kuroko's lip, making him gasp and moan in surprise, granting him the entrance into his territory. Their tongues had battled for dominance, Akashi won the battle victorious. He explored every nook and cranny of Kuroko's cavern, stirring pleasures within. It then when Akashi had released his grasp on Kuroko, Kuroko was breathing hard, gasping entailing the sudden lack of air.

Akashi had taken hold of Kuroko's cell phone and sent a single message to his own cell phone. “This is my contact number. Please call me.” He returned Kuroko's cell with a victorious smirk on his face. “We'll definitely see each other again, Tetsuya.” He rose from his seat, his crimson red dress shirt and black blazer disappearing into the crowd of people.

Kuroko was still a in daze, his cell phone tightly clutched in his hands. His brain was still registering what had just happened few minutes ago. Kise and Aomine who had returned from dancing had saw the entire scene. “Kurokocchi~!!” Kise had gasped, wailing and flailing his hands. Aomine had grabbed hold of his boyfriend, shaking his head. He had felt that his dear friend had allowed _that_ on himself. He can't shake off the feeling that man had seemed awfully familiar. “What are you doing, Aominecchi? Kurokocchi has been defiled!” his big crocodile tears had flowed down his smooth cheeks.

“Calm down, Ryouta.” Aomine had called by Kise's given name, startling his boyfriend. After that redhead had left, Aomine had dragged Kise along to where Kuroko had been sitting.

“Congratz on being laid, Tetsu. I saw the whole thing.” Aomine had winked. Hearing Aomine's voice, Kuroko snapped out of his trance.

“Wha- what?” Kuroko blankly asked.

Aomine sighed. His friend was completely gone. His friend was completely taken away by that redhead. He wondered who was that redhead. Kise had jumped on Kuroko. “Kurokocchi~!” He had wailed.

“Kise-kun, get off me. You're heavy.” Kuroko's inscrutable voice returned. “Let's go home.”

“What happened back there?” Aomine asked as the trio walked their journey back home.

Kuroko shook his head. “I don't know. It seemed like I was dazed for a moment. That man might be really special. I have a feeling I might see him again.” That night, he lay on his bed staring at Akashi’s number on his cell phone. It had given him an unsettling feeling. He could not shake off the feeling that it would be a beginning of a storm.

“Shintarou.” Akashi returned to his friend’s table. His friend sighed. “Where did you go? Disappearing on us.” Akashi gave Kuroko’s figure a last glance, both he and his friend Shintarou left the bar. It was getting late.

“Investigate his background.” Akashi had told his friend, a smirk etched on his face.

His friend was appalled. “What? Why? Did something happen?”

They got into a long black limo. Akashi’s driver had come to pick them up. Akashi took out his phone, stared at Kuroko’s contact number in a winsome way. “Well, you can say that. I’m looking forward to see him again.” His friend had cringed. How the mighty Akashi Seijuurou had fallen, over a boy he had met just moments ago. “I felt he and I are of the same kind. It appears he is good friends with Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki.”

“Huh. He must be something, to sway the stone heart of the great Akashi Seijuurou. What’s his name?” His friend Shintarou was surprised such a shabby man had great connections to famous names like Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki. The famous fashion model and the uprising genius basketball national player.

“His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko woke up the next morning, he took a glance at his alarm clock. It read: 7: 49 AM. Kuroko’s widened in dismay. He had overslept. He’s gonna be late. He jumped off his bed, took brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and threw on his clothes. Today was an important day which he can’t afford to be late. Just as he ran into his designated classroom, the bell had just chimed, his professor was already in the classroom, about to begin class.

“I’m sorry, sir!” He bowed down, apologizing to the professor. “This won’t happen again.”

“I see, late by half a minute on your first day, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun.” The professor’s deep, gentle voice had spoken. Kuroko blinked. _Huh? That voice…_ He looked up, sure enough, it was the man who had kissed him yesterday at the bar. “Well, since it’s your first day, you’re forgiven. See me after class, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun.” Kuroko complied and nodded, heading to an empty seat near the window. He felt eyes following his small figure, the feelings of awkwardness and humiliation growing deep inside him. Kuroko slowly took out his materials and stationery, his mind still heavy from his professor’s words. He shook his head, putting it aside. He had to focus on the lecture, although the professor for his class appears to be someone he could have never imagined to be. He began taking notes of the lecture content and his assignment tasks for the semester.

It was a long two-hour lecture. Kuroko didn’t know that two hours could be this long. He dreaded for time to speed faster, so that he could run away from the hall, away from his strange professor. “We’ll stop here today. See you next Tuesday.” The professor said as the bell chimed. Kuroko sighed. His first day was finally over. He gathered his things and headed for the door. His professor’s sharp eyes would not allow it.

“Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. _Where are you going_?” His professor had asked, the underlying meanings of his words running deep. Kuroko had groaned, slapped a hand across his face. He is screwed. He sighed and turned back, walked down the stairs to the corner of the lecture hall where the teacher’s desk was.

“Is there anything you need, Professor Akashi?” Kuroko’s inscrutable personality had returned, making it hard for the other party to decrypt the chaotic thoughts that were running corybantic deep within his mind. Kuroko had internally prayed nothing was wrong. Nothing has gone wrong.

Akashi began to speak after everyone had left the hall. Only the both of them were left in the capacious lecture hall. “You can’t pretend nothing happened, Tetsuya. It’s such a surprise you’re a student at this university, and a student from my class. It seems like my efforts were futile.” He smirked, leaning closer towards Kuroko. “You’ll be surprised what the future holds. I promised we’ll meet each other again, but I have no idea we would meet again like this. Fate is such a amusing thing.”

“I didn’t know the man who tried picking on me was my professor either. What a shocking surprise.” Kuroko agreed. “If you have nothing else to say, I’ll take my leave. See you next Tuesday, Professor Akashi.” Kuroko sighed, as he take his leave.

Akashi had smirked, watching Kuroko’s small figure leaving the hall. Things are going to be much more interesting. There will be no escape, the predative eyes of the great Akashi Seijuurou make sure of that. He gathered his books, turned off the projector and electricity, and finally locking the door of the now empty lecture hall. After returning the keys to the administration department, he made his way to the university’s sickbay. A sign was stuck on the door.

It read: DOCTOR IN CHARGE: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU.

“How is it, Shintarou?” Akashi had opened the door, and draw his chair next to his friend, and sat down comfortably. Akashi had brought his own chair into the sickbay after getting tired of looking for places to sit after barging into his friend’s working space countless times. Midorima had sighed. “Aren’t you impatient? What are you going to do after viewing them?” He ordered his assistant to bring the files he wanted. “Takao, bring me those files on the rack over there.”

“Sure, sure~ Shin-chan.” Takao’s cheerful voice rang cheerily.

“Well, that’s because I saw him during this morning’s lecture.” Akashi smirked. Akashi’s words had Midorima choked on his tea.

“Wha-what?!” Midorima had seethed through his teeth. “What. Did. You. Just. Say.” Midorima just had to clarify Akashi’s words.

“Exactly what I said.” Akashi had grinned.

Midorima sighed, as Takao handed him the meticulous recorded files on a specific subject. The title read: Kuroko Tetsuya. “He’s your student! For god’s sake, please don’t do this, Akashi. The university will find way to pull both of you apart. Afterall, like you said, Kuroko Tetsuya is a special existence, just like you are.”

Akashi smiled. “They won’t. Now give me the report.” Midorima had sighed, acceded to Akashi’s request. He knew he friend would not listen once he set his mind to it. A teacher and a student, a scandalous affair that had never been heard before, and to make things worse, at the famous university of Rakuzan University Academy, which shareholders and subsidiaries are controlled by the current CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate, Akashi Masaomi. The father of Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi excitedly clicked opened the file with such enthusiasm and began reading Kuroko’s background his friend has gathered. Akashi frowned at the report and stared at Midorima. “Is this true?”

“Of course it is.” Midorima huffed. “Do you think I’ll put lies in there?” Midorima Shintarou is the only son of the Midorima family, wielding long connections to the public laws and safety for generations. Confidential information and background search were easy for him, as members of the Midorima family can easily access even top-secret files. His assistant, Takao Kazunari, comes from a family specializing in secretarial assistance. The Takao family had always pledged their services to the Midorima family, and Takao Kazunari, was chosen to become the next Midorima successor’s assistant. They were also sort of childhood friends.

Akashi had smirked. “Very well.” He got up from his chair. “I’ll give you my thanks for this,” He waved the file as he took his leave from the sickbay. He had a call to make. It was time to face his father, after a long two years since he was last home.

Kuroko was sprawled on the sparkling clean table in the cafeteria he shared with Kagami, Aomine and Kise. It was lunch time. Kagami was busy wolfing down burgers like a squirrel. “What happened? Don’t you like vanilla shake?” Aomine asked, eyeing the cup of vanilla shake his boyfriend had bought for Kurokocchi.

Kuroko had sighed. “That’s not it, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko groaned. “The universe hates me.”

“What are you so depressed about?” Kagami had asked, through mouthfuls of burgers. “It’s only the first day. Did you realize you had entered the wrong choice?”

“Remember yesterday I said I had a bad feeling?” Kuroko said. “And I might see him again?” Kise and Aomine nodded vigorously, waiting for their friend to spill the beans. “Well, I did see him again. He was my professor.” Kuroko buried his face into the table again. Kagami was totally clueless what had happened as he wasn’t with them yesterday.

“Say…. WHAT?!” Aomine and Kise echoed simultaneously. Aomine grinned and Kise was laughing his eyes out.

“That's...certainly something to be worried about.” Aomine commented. “But can’t you escape, since you’re always invisible and go under the radar?”

Kuroko sighed. “It’s not funny, Aomine-kun. I can’t possibly focus on the a class which is taught by the man who kissed me yesterday. And it’s too late. He recognized me.”

Kagami had choked on his food. “What? How?”

“I wonder too,” Kuroko groaned into the table. Kuroko was still moping on his way back home after saying goodbye to his friends. He still could not wrap the idea that the man he met last night was his professor.

“I'm back,” he tiredly greeted his parents, throwing off his shoes and went straight to his room. He was drained. His parents glanced at each other, wondered what had happened to their dear son. It was their son’s first day of university, and he had been quite excited the day before. Kuroko had threw his bag in a corner, strip his clothes and sedulously folded his clothes satisfactory in the laundry basket, finally stepping into shower. After half an hour, Kuroko was lounging on his bed with a towel over his wet hair. He dried his hair and decided to have a nap. He glanced at the clock. It was 3:00 PM. Kuroko yawned. It had been a long day. He scrambled into his bed and was soon fast asleep.

“Tetsuya-kun?” His mother had knocked on his son’s door with a tray of snack and drink, wondering if he was hungry. Seeing her son fast asleep soundly, she sighed. It can’t be helped. They’ll have to talk later. A long talk, between the three of them, family members of the Kuroko family. Kuroko had inherited the dormant characteristics from both of his parents. His mother’s weak presence and deadpan personality, and his father’s ethereal appearance. He was teased for having a feminine appearance as a child, after meeting Aomine, Kagami and Kise had changed Kuroko. Playing basketball with them, Kuroko's appearance began to look more masculine as he matured into an adult although his worrisome small figure was nothing to be laughing about.

“What had happened to him?” Kuroko’s father had wondered, seeing his wife climbing down the stairs with untouched food. He was lounging on the three-seater couch, reading his morning papers.

His wife had sighed. “He must have a long day. Let’s discuss with him after he’s awake, Tetsurou.” Her husband nodded in agreement. It appears to be the only choice. It was already past dinner time when Kuroko was finally awake. He blinked and stretched his body. He had a nice nap. He washed his face, and decided to get some food from the kitchen. “Mum, Dad.” He greeted his parents as he walked into the kitchen. “Sorry, I overslept.”

“It’s alright, son.” His father waved to the empty seat opposite him. “Have a seat. We have something important to tell you.” Kuroko nodded. He grabbed some milk and settled down opposite his parents.

“We would like you to meet someone.” His father began. Kuroko frowned. _Something is not right_. “It’ll be for the good of our company.” Kuroko slammed his hands on the table.

“What?” He glared at his parents.

“Tetsuya-kun. Listen to your father.” His mother had pleaded.

Kuroko clicked his tongue. “Fine. Who is he?”

“He’s a son of someone I know. He will be able to help the Kuroko Publishings. He agreed to help us, if we present him our son Kuroko Tetsuya-kun.” His father had sighed, his expression was dark. Kuroko rose from his seat, so abruptly that his chair fell with a booming thud. The kitchen was filled with silence and awkwardness. It wasn't like Kuroko to be furious over his son. Since his father had taken in his half-brother, his parents had focused more on his brother. He was thankful that thanks to his half-brother, he had freedom he had longed for the longest time. But it was a fleeting dream. Kuroko had underestimated his parents. 

“Then he must be no friend of yours. And you are also just as bad for selling out your son.” Kuroko had dismissed. “Are you arranging me a marriage meeting?”

“Please, Tetsuya-kun. We didn’t have a choice.” His mother’s pale delicate voice was pleading his son.

“Why don’t you ask Chihiro nii-san then? Is he not your son too?” Kuroko had mocked. His parents were silent, no words of rebuttal were evident. “When is the meeting?” Kuroko finally sighed, cursing his luck. He couldn't believe his own parents had loved the company more than their own son, more than willing to sacrifice him for their own benefits.

“Tonight, at 9:00 PM.” His father had replied.

Kuroko clicked his tongue again. Just perfect. Kuroko wanted to die right now. In an hour, Kuroko was dressed in traditional kimono with his mother’s help, ready to go. When he arrived the venue where he was supposed to meet, Kuroko had frowned. _That crimson red hair seemed awfully familiar._

“Dad, where is he?” Kuroko had asked impatiently.

“Why, he’s right in front of you. He’s the son of my friend, Akashi Masaomi.” His father said. Kuroko slapped his hand across his face. It was his damn professor at his university. Akashi Seijuurou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2: Starting today, you're my fiancé!

Kuroko had stared at the man who was supposed to be his soon-to-be husband. That crimson red hair, that familiar gaze, the smugness etched on his expression, and the confidence he had carried himself. Kuroko had decided the universe had hated him. Kuroko had turned and glared at his father. "I'm pretty sure you said we're meeting your _dear friend's_ only son. And I'm certainly sure he didn't happen to be my **professor**." Kuroko's deadpan and direct personality he had inherited from his mother was something his father had found mulish. His son could be extremely headstrong and obdurate at times, which had piqued interest of the other party. His father had paled at Kuroko's revelations, of the identity of the mysterious man before them. It was also Kuroko Tetsurou's first time meeting his best friend's son. He had inherited his father's strong dormant genes. He was the mirror image of his father.

Akashi was bemused at the interaction between his student and his father. "Do you know that boy, Seijuurou? Such an interesting boy. I didn't know Tetsurou had such a young child. It's rare for you to agree to this yourself. What made you change your mind?" His father had asked his son. It was no secret his son was notorious for rejecting confessions and ignoring women's compassion for him. A popular ladykiller. His father had wondered what kind of person the dear son of his best friend, capable of moving and painting colors of the stone heart of his son. It must be something his son had saw in him, and as his father, he was going to find out.

Akashi had flashed Kuroko his signature smirk as the Kuroko father-and-son pair settled down in the seats offered by the servants of the Akashi family. Kuroko had settled uncomfortably in his seat and gazed at his professor, the feelings of perturbed were welling within Kuroko. His schemata had no collection of experience at all in directing him on 'how to react when your professor is your fiancé'. "Of course, father. Afterall, we're connected by the red string of fate." Akashi's father had stared at his son. _It must be a joke,_ he had thought. He had choked on his favorite green tea which he had swallowed down the wrong pipe. It was a line he had never dreamt it would come from the mouth of his only son.

"Welcome, Tetsurou." Akashi's father had greeted his best friend. "It appears this is not the first meeting for both of you. It makes things quicker."

"It's been quite some time, Masaomi. It's great to see you doing good." Kuroko's father had returned his greetings. The servants had served some green tea in front of the Kuroko pair. Kuroko had stared at the tea. It was his favorite tea. He had looked up and wondered, _how did this person what kind of tea I liked?_

"Akashi-sama, it's not nice to pull such a joke at such times. It's unbecoming of you, and a bad taste." Kuroko's inscrutable expression had fired a razor-sharp arrow into their sense of humor, stirring the silence of awkwardness.

"Akashi-sama? Why? You should've just address me like you used to, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." Akashi had placed his left elbow on the table, his arm was resting connecting to his left cheek. "There's nothing to be afraid of. After all, we're going to spend 'forever' together." Kuroko had stared into the deep crimson irises of the man named Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi had smiled as he brought Kuroko's slender fingers to his lips. The kiss on his bare skin had startled Kuroko, sending small shivers down his spine. Akashi's sudden kiss had made Kuroko stone-frozen in his seat. He wasn't expected to be sexually harassed in front of their parents. Akashi's kiss had made him remember the night they had met in the bar for the first time. Akashi had promised. _You're not getting away._

"So, you're Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi's father, Masaomi had took a quick glance at Kuroko's appearance, the complacency was greatly reflected in his eyes. He was a carbon copy of his father. An ethereal appearance, and a weak presence. Kuroko's appearance had taken away Masaomi's breath. "As expected of Tetsurou's youngest son. My son has taken a liking to you. I hope you'll forgive him. He's not the type of person who'll stop and listens to what people had to say. Deep inside, he's a good person." Kuroko's father had silently sighed. _It's not like you're any better, Masaomi._

"Don't you think it's unfair to wheel my parents into such an unfair trade?" Kuroko had questioned. His observant eyes had been scrutinizing both his professor and the Akashi Conglomerate CEO, searching for answers to his questions since arriving at the five-star Japanese restaurant. The Akashi family had reserved the top floor with the best view of the Tokyo bay. It appears that Akashi Masaomi had arrived in Tokyo just few hours ago just for this matchmaking meeting. It wasn't exactly a matchmaking for Akashi. He had pulled strings and had his father secured the Kuroko family. Everything was just to have Kuroko Tetsuya all to himself. Both the Akashi father and son had a thing for Japanese foods, and had often preferred the ancient cultures and traditions of Japan. Tetsurou had reprimanded his son, his words were however scuffled, unheard and ignored. His words of wisdom were in vain.

Kuroko had stared at Masaomi with those famous inscrutable expression of his. "You take after your mother after all. That direct and deadpan personality. Alas, it was your parents who made the final decision." Masaomi had chuckled. "My son must've picked a real gem this time. I'm glad you're the one my son will be engaged to. With the both of you, our dreams will finally be realized. Tomorrow, you'll be moving in together with my son. Take it as your marriage gift, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." With those words, Masaomi had rose to his feet, dragging Kuroko's father along. Kuroko was puzzled and had entered into a state of stupor, watching his father delicate figure being dragged away into a slim, black limo that had come to pick their president of the Conglomerate CEO, leaving Kuroko alone with his new fiancé, who also happens to be his university professor.

Kuroko had decided the universe had cursed him with a lifetime worth of bad luck and misfortune.

Kuroko had sighed as he massaged his temples. He had felt a headache coming. It was a disaster. He must _absolutely_ keep it a secret from his best friends, Kise and Aomine, preventing them from spreading rumors and creating more troubles. He didn't _want_ to imagine what were to happen if those idol friends of his were to ever find out. Although he did not understand Akashi Masaomi's last words before hauling his father into the expensive limo, Kuroko had to sit down and think ahead the new transformation of his university life was to become. Akashi had gave Kuroko his famous smirk, his favorite foods were served before him.

"Now, now, don't be so distressed. It wasn't so bad, ain't it?" Akashi had picked a pickled radish with his chopsticks and stuffed into Kuroko's mouth. "Just relax and have some food. Don't worry about it!" _No, I **should** be worried,_ Kuroko had sighed. He was offered to the Akashi family as a trading chip, in exchange for their resources. Kuroko had often felt and sensed that he was often neglected and abandoned when he was just a child. An outcast of the family, the heavy expectations were pushed onto him, he was forced to bear the suffocating rules was set out for him, countenance only the pre-eminent performance of his best. He had fought against his family's expectations and restrictions since his half-brother was taken into the Kuroko family. His half-brother had easily aced in everything he had done, outshining Kuroko in every aspect, experiencing the unlimited liberations the world has to offer. His half-brother was all his parents had deeply cared for. Akashi Masaomi's last words had left Kuroko puzzled and perplexed.

"Why?" Kuroko had questioned his soon-to-be husband. "Aren't you afraid? Gossips are horrifying, Professor. You can't underestimate them. Leaving from the same house every morning, coming to campus in the same car. You are the future heir of the Akashi Conglomerate. Your father may have approved your whims and your wishes, I'm pretty sure the remaining shareholders of Rakuzan won't be so lenient on where you stand." Kuroko just _couldn't_ understand the man who bears the name Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oh? Is that perturbation I hear?" Akashi had grinned. Observing the various expressions he had painted on Kuroko's deadpan facial expression, Akashi had continued. "Be prepared to fall in love with me. I'll make fall in love with me so deep you can't live without me, Kuroko Tetsuya." His words had warmed the growing heat spreading from the surface of his cheeks, slowly tinting with roseate colors of blush.

_You're mine._

The next thing Kuroko had realized, his things were packed and he was sent off in a taxi. He had returned home late that night. It was already dawn when Akashi had sent Kuroko safely home after a distasteful dinner. Kuroko was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He had stripped off his pale blue kimono and stepped into a hot shower. It has been a long day. The next morning, Kuroko had found himself being ushered to the bath and getting dressed before his still tired brain had registered what had happened. By the time his brain had finally woke from the drowsiness of sleep, he had found himself standing in front of Akashi's current residence in Tokyo, with his luggage in haul behind him. Akashi's residence was too extravagant to be called an apartment. _It was more like a mini-mansion,_ Kuroko had stared at the unnecessary vastness of the space and sighed.

He had reluctantly dragged his feet to the front doors of Akashi's residence. Kuroko had finally decided he changed his mind, had hesitated from ringing the bell at the eleventh hour. Before he could turn away from the intercom, Akashi had personally came down ten floors just to pick up his fiancée. In those fleeting moments Kuroko had hesitated, Akashi had appeared. Kuroko's routes of escape had dissipated into thin air. Kuroko's feet were frozen, still numb and dumbfounded, much to Akashi's amusement.

"You _didn't_ have to personally lift a finger, Young Master of the Akashi Conglomerate, Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko's expressions had ashened from his new fiancé's egoistic whims. Akashi had taken hold of Kuroko's luggage pulley from Kuroko's frozen hands.

"Oh? What were you gonna to do if I hadn't personally come to get you?" Akashi had stared at Kuroko, embarrassment and awkwardness were strongly and clearly reflected in Kuroko's facial expression. Akashi had pulled Kuroko's chin into the proximity of his comfort zone. "Don't forget who you are. The moment you had stepped into this building, you are no longer a child of the Kuroko family. You are now Akashi Tetsuya, my love." Akashi had flashed that sexy smile, one that had burned into the depths of Kuroko's memories, the fated encounter and the start of their love story had begun that night. Akashi waved a small red booklet in front of Kuroko.

"Is that...." Kuroko didn't dare to probe further. He didn't want to know.

"Why yes, my love. It's the evidence of our love and the evidence of our union. It's our marriage certificate. And this is your copy." He placed the marriage certificate in Kuroko's small, delicate hands. Akashi had a smile of a demon from hell. Kuroko wondered how he could have said everything with a straight face. Akashi had dragged Kuroko into the elevator and pressed the button. Akashi's residence was on the tenth floor. Kuroko was in a daze, plunged into a state of befuddlement. He stared at the names written on the marriage certificate.

Sure enough, there was a strange ring to his name. Printed neatly in bold letters on the waxed booklet, there is was. Akashi Tetsuya. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a reality, one that Kuroko's brain couldn't wrap himself around it. The reality that finally dawned on him, he was married to young master of Japan's richest business family, who also happens to be his university professor. Kuroko had sighed as the elevator rang, signaling their arrival on the tenth floor. Unlike the remaining floors of the building, the tenth floor required a special card to access, and to Kuroko devastation, it didn't have a hallway of doors like he had expected. They were faced with an elegant pair of doors occupying half of the entrance from the elevator's exit. It finally dawned on Kuroko. The entire tenth floor belonged to his fiancé, no, his husband Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko had tiredly followed his husband into his house. It was the house where his new life awaits, the marriage to a man he barely knew just a few days ago. He had been awoken early that morning, ushered around and was pushed into a taxi with his luggage. Kuroko had yawned. It was only a little past lunchtime, but Kuroko was extremely exhausted. He should be thankful today was Sunday. It was a student's day off.

Akashi had chuckled. He had found a small fondness of Kuroko's tiredness within himself. His expressions were kind of endearing. "Well, if you're tired, you can have a shower and some rest. The bedroom is that way." Akashi had pointed his finger in the direction of the bedroom. Kuroko had rubbed his weary eyes and nodded, agreeing to Akashi's suggestions. He took out a new pair of clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the heater as he stepped into the warm water. Akashi had noted Kuroko's luggage had mainly consisted of his university books, clothes and two portraits of family pictures. One was a portrait of him and his stepbrother. Another was a family portrait of him with his parents and his stepbrother. Akashi had realized Kuroko didn't own much things. He wondered how the Kuroko family had treated him all this time. He was still a child born to the director and his legitimate wife of the Kuroko Publishing.

Akashi had smiled as he put away Kuroko's textbooks his mini library, placing them neatly by the desk. He had fingered the covers of his textbooks. They were books Akashi had owned and used for his lectures. After all, Akashi was the professor in charge of Kuroko's social studies. Amongst the textbooks, Akashi had found novels and literature books in pastel book covers. He had wondered if they were Kuroko's favorite books. It was an hour later Akashi had finished arranging Kuroko's textbook in his mini library, and rearranging certain volumes of his books back on the bookshelves while he was at it. He had turned and made his silent steps towards the location of the bedroom Akashi had told Kuroko. Sure enough, the curtains of the bedroom had been drawn. Kuroko was buried under the soft covers and pillows, silently sound asleep.

It was amusing how fate had wedged itself in between, connecting the passion they had harbored for each other.

 _The Kuroko family must be a lot of work,_ Akashi had wondered. It wasn't as if the Akashi family was any better. Being an only child of the Akashi Conglomerate Corporations, Akashi may have been slightly fortunate than Kuroko. He had learnt his place as the heir at the young age. It was necessary for him to have education and experience, when one day he would succeed the tremendous businesses, and famous businessmen and politicians alike under him. Kuroko was different. He had lost his value as the family successor after his stepbrother was taken in, had proven his skills were far better than his. With nowhere to go, Kuroko had drifted along without a goal, just going along where life takes him, much to his two best friends' displeasure. He had found Kuroko's brows were furrowed as he slept. It must have been a first time in a long time he had a peaceful sleep. He approached the bed and gave a small kiss on Kuroko's pale skin. "Sweet dreams, my love."

Kuroko Tetsurou was currently struggling against the hands of the crimson devil. He glared into the vermillion irises of the man named Akashi Masaomi, the current CEO and the director of the Akashi Conglomerate. "Masaomi...I'm happy you decided to assist our company, but why did you kidnap me for?!" Kuroko had screeched. Kuroko Tetsurou and Akashi Masaomi were once best friends. Kuroko Tetsurou was extremely discontented that his business partner has dragged him off into his personal limo after his son's matchmaking meeting last night. He was often busy when his sons were still children. They were left abandoned and neglected by many, had matured perceiving his coldness towards his family. He had failed his family, the failure to disclose his true feelings. He had known the exceptional capabilities of his sons. After all, he was proud of them. Especially his youngest son, Tetsuya was exceptional, had excelled in various areas. But his lack of motivation and competition was lower than most people, often agreeing what others had decided. He possesses an understanding heart, had hated conflicts and avoided them with great passion. Tetsuya had sporadically complained or commented on anything. Tetsurou had found his behaviours abnormal and worrisome.

"You're a tsundere, aren't you?" Masaomi had flashed a smirk in between his laughter. It was hilarious. He had enjoyed observing his beloved going mad and losing his wits at every little thing. Masaomi had realized. His wife must have realized at a certain point, had felt Tetsurou's true love was not with his family. It was a forlorn, unattainable love. Wheeling Tetsurou and his wife into his plans, he was a step closer to his objective. Agreeing to his son's favor was just a notion of a beginning. It was the beginning of everything. "Lying to your son, making him hate you. Why such a roundabout way, Tetsurou? You could've just told him the truth."

Kuroko Tetsurou had sighed. He wondered what would become of his wife and his first son when he returned with the news of success. His first son was rather fond of his stepbrother. Although his first son was taken in after the discovery of the death of his childhood love, had left a son in his care. It was also his capabilities had tremendously surpassed Kuroko's skills to maintain the company in the world of competitive business. The Kuroko family had sold their second son in exchange of their resources for their company. It was a fidelity in the world of business. He could not imagine what his son and his wife would do when one day they would learn of the truth draws nearer. He knew it was a secret he could not be kept forever.

They would refuse to be kept in the dark.

Kuroko had awoken to the tapping sounds and vibrations beside him. His eyes slowly open, his mind still heavy from sleep. His hand had stretched, reaching for his phone. Feeling the oddness of his bedroom, the sudden vastness of his bed had made Kuroko sit upright. The quality of everything before his eyes had pulled Kuroko back to reality. Kuroko recalled the events and the conversations they had exchanged that morning. _Oh yeah, I was married off to a guy this morning._

"Oh, you're awake." Akashi's slender voice had pulled Kuroko out from the wild chain of chaotic thoughts running at the back of his mind. Akashi had settled himself comfortably against the pillows and headboard on the king-sized bed next to Kuroko. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a portable computer was propped on his lap. The bedside lamp was turned on, emitting a soft orange glow. Kuroko had felt the entire apartment was like a five-star hotel instead of a person's residence. Kuroko had blinked at his husband's appearance, and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost dinnertime.

"What are you doing, Akashi-sama?" Kuroko had stared at the laptop in Akashi's lap as he typed away on it, producing the soft tapping sound coming from the buttons of the keyboard. Akashi had flashed Kuroko a small smile and caressed the fallen strands of pastel blue bed hair.

"Haven't I said before, call me Sei." Akashi pulled Kuroko into his embrace, was engulfed in a deep kiss. Kuroko was ambushed in a passionate kiss. Akashi had wrapped his arms around Kuroko, their tongues had raged in a battle of dominance. Akashi had triumphed over their battle of dominance, had plunged into the wet cavern of Kuroko's territory, exploring and diving into the deepest part of his entrance. Kuroko's hands of protests against Akashi's chest had turned into fists of yearning hanging for a dear life, Akashi's expensive shirt was in wrinkles and creases. The pair separated gasping and panting, an imperceptible trail of saliva connecting the pair, the passion was evident, reflecting in their eyes.

"Fall in love with me. Fall with me so deep that you are unable to live without me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: My professor is a devil!

Kuroko, woken by the morning alarm placed on the bedside table had found himself buried and entwined in his fiance's arms. Kuroko emancipated himself, had discovered an engagement ring resting on the ring finger of his left hand gleaming in the morning sunlight shone through the glass window of the bedroom. He sat up on the king-sized bed, had stared at the ring on his finger. Clearly, he didn't have any memories regarding this _particular_ ring, and yet he had woken up one morning, wearing a ring on his left hand. Before his mind could arrive at the infinite possibilities of verdict, a pair of hands had pulled him into a firm embrace from behind.

"Good morning, my love. Such a bad boy, leaving me here all alone early in the morning. Is the ring really that intriguing?" Akashi had spoken into Kuroko's ears. That slender, yet deep tone of his voice, Kuroko had blushed, the feel of growing warmth spreading through the surface of his cheeks, tinting with roseate colors of blush. Akashi had planted a small kiss on Kuroko's cheek.

"May I know what is this, Akashi-sama?" Kuroko had turned to face Akashi, his inscrutable personality had taken over. Their faces were just millimeters apart from each other, the proximity was close enough they could feel their breaths on each other.

"Our engagement ring, of course. It used to be my mother's, so please take good care of it, Akashi Tetsuya." Akashi had unrepentantly replied. "And you're not allowed to take it off. Even in the audience of your best friends." Akashi's brows had narrowed, his eyes were sharper. He was serious. Kuroko had stared at his fiancé, the feelings of consternation were evident.

"Why?"

Akashi had pushed Kuroko against the bed under him, closing the proximity between them. He had caressed his fiancée's cheeks with his right hand. "Because you're mine. It doesn't matter who you had loved, and who had loved you. Because from now on, you belong to me. I'll crush anyone who dare to come in between us." His body was so close, Kuroko couldn't move away from Akashi. Kuroko had sighed. His fiancé is jealous of a bunch of teenagers, and his students no less.

Akashi had leaned closer, pulled Kuroko into a deep kiss. Robbing Kuroko of his breath and freedom, Kuroko's efforts of wriggling and resisting under Akashi was futile. Kuroko was a panting mess under Akashi. Akashi had flashed a smirk, his pearly white teeth were partially visible. A smile which has stolen Kuroko's passion that night at the bar. It was the beginning of their love story. Kuroko glanced at the clock. It read: 7:00 AM.

"Get off me. I'm going to be late for class." Kuroko had capitulated to his fiance's inclination. Akashi nodded, satisfied at Kuroko's answer. He finally allowed Kuroko to enter the bathroom and get ready for his classes. Akashi was the professor responsible for three of Kuroko's classes he had registered for the semester. After the pair was done with shower and breakfast, Akashi had grabbed his car keys along with the house keys and access card from the counter as they exited the apartment on their way out. Akashi was dressed in a red dress shirt, with black blazer and black slacks. It was just like he was when Kuroko had first met him. Kuroko was dressed in his usual pastel blue dress shirt, and an unzipped jacket was worn over his shirt like an extra coat.

"Get in, Tetsuya. I'll take you to campus." Akashi had started the engine of his BMW. Kuroko had shaken his head. He had refused to. There is _no way_ a mediocre student, a freshman, to show up at school in an expensive slick black BMW.

"This is _school_ time, Professor Akashi. I rather not be in the middle of gossips. No thanks, I'll walk there. It's not like it's that far. It's just five minutes from here. It would be impossible to walk from my parents' house though." Kuroko turned his back in his opposite direction. Akashi had sighed as he ran his hand through the strands of his crimson red hair. Akashi had stared endearingly after Kuroko's delicate figure. His feelings had wavered. _Oh, how much of a sin are you gonna make me fall?_ He felt he had fallen even deeper in love. This is our forbidden secret. Akashi stepped on the accelerator, reversed his car from his parking lot and drove his way to Rakuzan University.

Arriving at Rakuzan University in record time, Akashi had parked his car at his favorite parking spot under the tree, got out of his car and locked his car with a single flick of his remote in his hand. Complacent that his car was tightly locked and secured, he had entered the elevator which would take him to his office on the fifth floor of the southern block of the campus. Nodding and greeting the politeness of his good mornings to everyone he had walked past, he had finally arrived at the door of his office. As the young master of the Akashi family, the founding family of Rakuzan University, he has an office on the same floor as the director and the CEO of the university's founding company, compared to the professors and staff employed at the university. He had stopped at the door. The name plate had read: DEPARTMENT OF BUSINESS AND HUMANITIES, PROFESSOR AKASHI SEIJUUROU. He took out a small metal key and slot into the keyhole of the doorknob. After he heard a soft click, Akashi took hold of the doorknob and entered his office, locking the door behind him.

Kuroko was headed for his first class after arriving at the campus on time. He pulled out his schedule, was headed for the first class of the day after he had reaffirmed the right venue where his first lecture of the day would be held in the south building of the campus. It won't be funny if he was late twice in a row. He had silently slid into the classroom from the backdoor, had settled himself comfortably next to his friend after noticing the striking golden tuft of hair standing out from the crowd of students. He placed his books on his desk and started flipping through the pages of his textbook: An Introduction to Anthropology.

"Good morning, Kise-kun."

Finally realizing Kuroko's presence in the table next to him, Kise had glomped on his friend. God knows where he got all that energy early in the morning. "Kurokocchi~ Where were you since yesterday afternoon~" Crocodile tears had leaked profusely as Kise had wept, saying how his best friend of ten years had abandoned him after entering university. Kuroko had sighed, He was bad at dealing with Kise. He made a mental note to tell off Aomine later. Kise's voice was loud, a little too loud for an 8AM class in the morning.

The bell had rung, signaling the start of the first class. Five minutes later, Akashi had walked into the classroom, his textbook and a class attendance sheet in hand. Kuroko had flinched, the colors was drained from his face and had dropped his book as Akashi steps into the classroom. Kise's ignorance had pondered on the reasons why his friend could be so afraid of their professor. Recovering from the shock, Kuroko reminded himself that Akashi was still his professor as he bent down to retrieve his textbook that had fallen on the floor. Akashi and Kuroko's eye contact had met each other for a second. Kuroko had broken it off, turning through the pages of his book and took out his utensils. Akashi had huffed. _So, this is your decision, Tetsuya?_

Akashi began his lecture, had continued on the discussion of the topic they had left off during their last lecture. Kise frowned. He had felt a strange connection between his friend and the professor. The fleeting moment their eye had met, Kise knew better. A battle only they could understand. After all, Kise was people person, and as a famous model who make use of people connections to survive in the showbiz. Kuroko had sighed as he reluctantly began taking notes as the lecture progressed. He had a bad feeling he would be plunged into the darkness of the abyss if he had daydreamed in class when he had got home. It had a peculiar feeling when your fiancé is the professor in charge of your classes. It was two hours later, the lecture ended. Tired and sleepy students stretched their limbs as they packed their things, preparing to go home or headed for their next class. Kuroko and Kise pulled out their schedules. They had signed up for the same programme, it was likely they have signed up for the same classes. Their next class was two hours later. Kuroko had screamed in despair when he saw the name printed of the professor in charge for the next class on the piece of paper was also Akashi.

"Let's eat, Kurokocchi! And you have to explain yourself!" Kise had dragged Kuroko out of the classroom, leaving Akashi to switch off the projector and electricity of the lecture class. Kuroko was hauled along with Kise's plans before Kuroko's brain could register and protest. Akashi was left no chance to kidnap Kuroko from his friends. Akashi was wary of Kuroko's friends, especially Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki. After all, they were clearly the ones who had left small, delicate boy stranded alone in a bar, said to be den beasts.

"So, _what happened_?" Kise had smirked. The trio had shared a table of three in the cafeteria. They were best friends since middle school, until they have fallen in love, leaving Kuroko alone. Kuroko had slurped on his favorite vanilla milkshake, clueless what Kise had wanted to know.

"What's wrong Ryouta?" Aomine had asked his boyfriend.

"Daicchi! Kurokocchi won't tell me anything~" Kise's crocodile tears had started again. He pulled Kuroko's left hand hidden in the pockets of his jacket, out of sight. "I wouldn't not notice such an alluring ring. It isn't like you to dress like this and wear such rings. Tell us, Kurokocchi! What did your family do this time?"

Aomine had sighed. "Why won't you tell us, Tetsu? We're worried. Does this has got to do with that professor? Or... was it the person who you got hooked up that night?" Aomine's smugness was evident as he smirked for all to see.

Kuroko was silent. His textbooks were propped open on the cafeteria table. He couldn't look at his best friends in the eye. "I..."

A tall figure had loomed over the trio. "What about me?" Speak of the devil. Akashi was just right behind them. The three of them were frozen in their seats. Akashi was the professor equipped with a colorful spread of rumors. And he was just right behind them when they were talking about him. Akashi glanced at Kuroko from a corner of his eye. Sure enough, Kuroko was distressed, facing a challenge and was demanded an explanation for his disappearance since yesterday. His phone was switched off, and no one gave them a concrete answer when Kise and Aomine had decided to call the Kuroko family. "Tetsuya, I've been looking for you. Come to my office."

Kise and Aomine had flinched at their professor's voice towards their delicate friend. The communication between them, Aomine and Kise was sure _something_ had happened between them. Kuroko was attracted to the devil of the campus. "Why must a teacher personally walk all the way into this dirty cafeteria? You're the Young Master of the founder of this university, aren't you? Just send a messenger, rich young master!" Kise had prompted. Kise just had to find out the strange vibe he was getting from them.

"Kise-kun. Please calm down. There's nothing to fret." Kuroko had interjected. The hostility had dissipated into thin air. "I'll be back before the next class." He had gathered his things and followed Akashi out of the cafeteria. Aomine and Kise watched at the retreating figures of Kuroko and their professor. Kise didn't like it. The way the professor had looked at their dear friend wasn't normal. The way the professor had looked at them. They were the eyes of a predator.

"Hey, Daicchi. Did you see that?" Kise asked, his golden brows and irises were following the now gone figures of Kuroko and Professor Akashi. Aomine had nodded. Kise and Aomine weren't best friends with Kuroko for nothing. Over the long years, they had learnt to cope with Kuroko's deadpan personality. They had found Kuroko's new behavior peculiar. At times, they are still unable to determine what goes through the mind of their friend till today. Kuroko had perfectly mastered the art of keeping check of himself, was extremely capable at dealing with people like Kise with a stone heart. Aomine and Kise knew their friend had the bad habit of keeping everything to himself and was never dependant on others. It was then they had begun seeing Kuroko was often with their celebrity professor alone in the university campus. Kuroko had often done reckless things, but they both knew that notorious professor was dangerous to be approached alone. They had glanced at each other. _Kuroko and the professor were wearing identical rings on their left hand._

Kuroko was hauled into Akashi's personal office. In a corner, was Midorima and Takao. Kuroko had entered into a state of stupor. "Akashi-sama...what the meaning of this? In case you have not realized, I have another class in another hour." Came Kuroko's apathetic reply. Midorima had said nothing, Takao had laughed his eyes out. Akashi had smirked and pinned Kuroko against the wall.

"You can't afford to tell them the truth, right? I came to rescue you. How terrible. You should be thankful." Akashi pulled Kuroko into a deep kiss. When he had released Kuroko, Kuroko's face was flushed from embarrassment and lack of air. His head was in a mess. "Let me warn you, Tetsuya. If our secret were discovered, I make no promises in keeping the end of the deal. I have no plans in releasing you, not after I have caught you." Akashi's face had displayed an expression of a satisfied smirk. Kuroko had scowled and huffed. How unpleasant.

"Only if you didn't do anything unnecessary, Professor."

Midorima and Takao had observed the entire incident from the hidden corner of the room. "Oh, so this is the one the young master was infatuated with. Not bad." Takao had reckoned. Midorima had tossed today's newspaper on the desk with a loud thud. The pair had glanced at the bespectacled doctor.

The headings had read: Engagement of the Young Master of the Akashi Conglomerate Corporations. Is this true love?

Although the newspaper and magazines had not reported anything about Kuroko, the young master's betrothed, Kuroko had realized. They ought to practice extra circumspect. Akashi is a national celebrity. His exceptional skills and the looks he had achieved at the young age of twenty- six was impressive, earning the recognition of famous people. Kuroko had often wondered. He was just a mediocre student who happened to be the son of a famous publishing family. He possesses nothing extraordinary. What he could do, his stepbrother could do better. He was often outshined by his stepbrother. Even his presence was weak, people had often mistaken for a spirit was a common daily occurrence. What worth does he have? And for the great Akashi Seijuurou to go such lengths to declare his desires.

After Kuroko's classes had ended for the day, it was already four in the evening. Kuroko had decided to stop by the supermarket and get some food. Kise was silent for once, and to his surprise, he had asked nothing about earlier's incident during lunch at the cafeteria when Kuroko had entered the classroom. Kuroko had found it disturbing, but he was thankful Kise was being considerate for once. Kise and Aomine had decided to tail Kuroko home that day. The pair had observed Kuroko doing his grocery shopping at the store in front of the train station. Everything had seemed normal. What was weird was Kuroko was shopping for ingredients worth for two people. Until an expensive-looking BMW had stopped right in front of Kuroko. Fearing he was about to be kidnapped in the middle of daylight, what had plunged them into a state of devastation was that Kuroko's peaceful expression and the willingness to hop into the car without hesitation. Aomine and Kise knew Kuroko didn't have anyone who had owned such an expensive car. It was as if the owner of the BMW had come to pick Kuroko.

"That number plate looks familiar," Aomine had noted. "But I can't recall where I've seen this." He frowned as he whacked his brains. Kise had pulled Aomine into a taxi, had the driver tailed the BMW in front of them. After a thirty-minute drive, they had arrived at a premium-class apartment. Commoners usually don't stay in this kind of places. Aomine had paid the taxi driver as they got out of the taxi. Everything Kuroko had accomplished was strange, something their dear friend had never done before in their life. They witnessed the BMW was parked into the parking lot allotted for the residents of the apartment. The driver was none other than their university professor, Akashi Seijuurou. And Kuroko was communicating with their professor as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Did Kurokocchi fell into a debt?" Kise was exasperated. His brain was already running simulations, wild possibilities of why Kuroko was doing grocery shopping for two, and was personally picked up after he was done. It was a mystery. Watching his dear Kurokocchi taken away by the red devil had broken his heart. "I don't believe it! Why is he with that red devil?! Kurokocchi~"

"Why don't we call Tetsu's house and ask them first?" Aomine suggested. Kise could only nod. His eyes were wet with tears. His mind was already overloaded from worrying too much, its functional effectiveness was drastically decreasing. "Stop crying, Ryouta." Aomine gave a small pat on his boyfriend's head. The pair had retreated for now, waiting patiently to strike at a better time after a detailed planning was made to ensure victory. They had mistaken Kuroko's family. None of them was willing to answer their questions. It was a first time Kise had witnessed pure anger of his beloved boyfriend. Kuroko's room was emptied. There was no sign of anyone had been living in that room for awhile. The room had been cleared and the family had made plans to convert into a study room for their first son.

"Where is Tetsu?" Aomine had demanded, after he had forced his way into the house of the Kuroko household and busted into what he thought used to be the bedroom of his derelict friend. "Why is his room empty? What have you done to him?"

"Where, you ask? After your barbaric inclinations and almost broke through the door of my home." A young man in his early twenties had appeared behind the pair. "Aren't you friends with him? He had moved into the dorm, didn't he?" Judging from the appearance, Aomine had guessed he must be rumoured stepbrother in the stories Kuroko had often brought up. Aomine and Kise remembered. It was hard to mistake him for someone else. The brother had shared a striking resemblance. After all, they were not that far in age. His name was Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Aomine and Kise had stared at Mayuzumi, was hard to believe that those words came out from his mouth. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, honored elder brother Mayuzumi-sama, but Rakuzan University doesn't have a dorm. You should at least know the university your younger brother is attending." Aomine had said with a straight face. Kise had nodded in agreement. Rakuzan didn't have a dorm. _So where did Kuroko go?_ The three of them had wondered. Mayuzumi had felt the strange behavior of his parents after his younger brother had left the household. He was told he had moved into the school dorm. It had emitted a cold feeling which Mayuzumi couldn't comprehend. Mayuzumi had frowned. _It couldn't be..._

"I will talk with my parents. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, please return home for today. I will make sure my parents speak of the truth. Their charade of jealousy has been going far too long. Losing Tetsuya is the same as losing a talented writer for the company. I wonder what they have in mind. It was strange when he had never come to bid his brother goodbye when he left the house. Everything was vouchsafed to my parents' unscrupulous schemes, I see."

"Kuroko often had inferiority. You were excellent in everything." Kise had told Mayuzumi. "If you really wanted to help Kurokocchi, it's best you find out what your parents have been planning. He's had been abandoned and neglected for a long time."

Mayuzumi had sighed. "That's not possible. Tetsuya is an excellent heir of our family. His talents are extraordinary. My parents do not understand Tetsuya. It's my fault for being away for a business trip. But thinking back, it may have been my parents' plans, taking the chance when I was away, to send away the unwanted child they had wished he had never existed for the longest time ever. He was a mistake they had created. Tetsuya's skills are extremely appalling."

Mayuzumi had discovered his stepbrother's extreme extraordinary abilities exactly six months after he was taken into the Kuroko household. He was ready to brace the negative expectations of a mistress's son, but none had come. The family had the appearance of a happy family, it was soon Mayuzumi had discovered it was the ugly truth his parents had deliberately covered up. They had faked a happy family, just to please others. As one of the biggest publishing companies in the nation, they could not afford outsiders to grasp the wind of his father's mistakes. As a result, his younger brother was often shunned away. His parents had not taken one ounce of their time to learn about their own son. He was left alone to do whatever had pleased him. It was the other way around.

It was then Mayuzumi came to learn of the extraordinary capabilities of the child named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi had eyed at the ingredients Kuroko had carried in his delicate hands. "What have you got there?" They stepped out of the elevator, Akashi had fished out his access card and keys, unlocking the doors of their home. Kuroko had sighed. Yes, this foreign place is now his home.

"It's for tonight's dinner, Akashi-sama." Was Kuroko's inscrutable reply.

Akashi had sighed. "How many times have I told you? Don't call me that. Call me Sei. Get used to it already." He wrapped his arms around Kuroko as they entered their apartment, the door had an autolock, had clicked itself locked after Akashi had closed the door behind them. He had pecked lightly on Kuroko forehead. "I'm your husband, you know? And you don't have to cook. We have chefs for that."

"I want to. It's great of you to declare all that, you didn't even inform the university of the changes of my personal information." Kuroko had wedged himself free from Akashi's grasps. He had taken off his shoes, arranged them neatly by the shoe rack and was making his way to the kitchen. He turned his head over his shoulder and added, "Besides, isn't more fun to cook meals yourself? We can eat together, Akashi-sama." Kuroko had entered the kitchen, leaving Akashi in the doorway. Akashi's feelings had faltered. He had smiled. I can't compete with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4: Turmoil

Kuroko had sighed. He _couldn’t_ understand the man he was impelled to share a space with the man named Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko had realized he had known nothing about the said man. He had dropped his bag in the study room, had walked into the kitchen with the bags of ingredients he had bought in his hands. The chefs had paled and panicked. Akashi had watched Kuroko assuring the kitchen crew, and worked together in making the dishes Kuroko had planned for tonight’s dinner. With the chef’s suggestions, dinner was a combination of Akashi’s tofu dishes and Kuroko’s usual Japanese dishes. Vanilla might had been his favorite, Japanese meals were still his favorite.

Akashi had stared at the served food on the small dining table made just for the two of them upon the Akashi CEO orders. It adorned the colors of the Akashi family, crimson red which represents triumph and victory. It was their first dinner together. There was an awkward silence, a pregnant pause between them. None of them had dared to speak, retaining their silence and their eyes glued at the food. The kitchen staff had peered through the glass door of their kitchen, with their eyes damp with tears, they prayed for the couple’s success.

“D...do you not like it?” Kuroko had spoken first, his timid voice breaking the heavy silence. His had shyly turned away, his clear pastel blue irises were fixed on the white tiles of the floor. The kitchen crew had praised for Kuroko’s nerves of steel. His blatant, straightforward, deadpan personality was one of the reasons he was chosen as Akashi Seijuurou’s mate. No one had spoken against the great young master before. And before their very eyes, just like his late mother’s last words, _someone who is capable of seeing who you really are will appear before you._

Kuroko Tetsuya was the man who had fulfilled her requirements.

To be honest, Akashi was taken a step backwards. It had been a long time since someone had done something for his sake. He had picked up his chopsticks, took a bite of the tofu dish on the table. A smile had crept onto the smugness of his face. The taste of the dish had brought tears to his eyes. It was filled with memories of his childhood. _When his mother was still alive._ Akashi was touched. “It’s...delicious. Thank you, Tetsuya.” He wiped away the small dew of tears that had unconsciously formed at the cornea of his eyes.

His words had brought joy to Kuroko. “Really? But, why are you crying?” Kuroko had questioned.

“It was a favorite dish the late madame had loved cooking for our young master when she was still alive.” the chef had said, serving two cups of green tea on the table. Kuroko had stared at the chef, and back at Akashi. Kuroko had finally learnt something about Akashi. His mother had long passed away. And they had loved tofu.

Kuroko had smiled. He had harbored feelings of trepidation and disquietude since he started living with his professor. It was the first time Kuroko had felt at ease and reposed, after being sent away far from home, as a sacrifice to the Akashi family. He was alone, for the first time since leaving home, he had felt fear. He may not have displayed his feelings well, Akashi had felt Kuroko's warmth. For the first time, who was often seen as a cursed child who was often epithet as dispassionate, frigid and apathetic coldness towards others, Akashi felt the warmth of benevolence and ardor. Kuroko had followed suit, had picked up his chopsticks. Akashi and Kuroko began eating their dinner. It was a first step necessary for the pair to progress, and strengthen as a pair who would spend ‘forever’ together to the end of their days. It was just the beginning.

Kuroko had sighed. The exhaustion and weariness had seeped into his bones. He grabbed fresh clothes from his closet, peeled off his sweat-stained clothes that had stuck onto him like a second skin and stepped into the hot shower. It had been a long day. Kuroko heaved a sigh as the running warm water had relaxed his body. It had felt as if the water had washed away all the tiredness he had accumulated during the day. Kuroko changed into his sleepwear he had left outside the bathroom after he was done with shower. With a towel over his wet hair, Kuroko was greeted with a pile of books and papers on his table.

Kuroko had turned to face Akashi. “Honorable Akashi-sama, may I know what is the meaning of this?” Akashi was settled on the couch, a pile of books next to him. He was wearing his glasses as he typed away on his laptop, producing the tapping sounds of the keyboard. He was already done with shower and had made coffee and laid Kuroko's homework out on the table.

“I'm not gonna forgive you if you slack off on your homework, Tetsuya.” Akashi had looked up from his laptop, taking a sip of his coffee. Kuroko had sighed. This was a nightmare he had feared had transformed into reality.

“I _just_ went to have a shower, Akashi-sama. There is no need for you to lay out all my homework here.”

“So, you did. Now come here. You shouldn't have your hair wet like that. You'll catch a cold.” Akashi had made Kuroko sit, taken hold of his towel and began drying Kuroko's hair. Kuroko had blinked. The great Akashi-sama is drying his hair. This is unbelievable. Kuroko had a blank expression displayed on his facial expression. _Why is this man so kind to me?_ Kuroko had often wondered. He wasn't the man Kuroko had imagined him to be after their fateful encounter that night. He couldn't view him as his professor after it was revealed they were both student and teacher of the same school. Kuroko couldn't look at Akashi in the eye at school. It had caused wonders, and had caused Kuroko problems. He had eyed at the pile of homework Akashi had gave his students as a teacher at the university. Kuroko just had the poorest luck. He sighed as he started on his homework, with the observant eyes of his fiancé next to him. Akashi had smiled in contentment, had resumed his work on his laptop.

Kuroko had fallen asleep on the couch, curled into a ball beside Akashi after he had exhausted himself to finish his schoolwork. Akashi had smiled at his sleeping fiancée. Glancing at the clock, he wasn't aware how late it had become. Closing his laptop, he had scooped Kuroko into his arms and walked into their bedroom. Akashi had lay Kuroko on the king-sized bed beside him, and had pulled the quilt covers over them. Akashi had insisted that they would sleep together, it wasn't up for negotiations. He would slowly bind Kuroko to him, everything was according to his perfect plans. Kuroko would slowly fall in love with him, when he finally realized the dangers after everything had fallen into place, he would have been trapped in a cage of love. Kuroko was like a sacrifice offered to the devil on a silver platter. Akashi had smirked as he caressed the fallen strands of Kuroko's pastel blue hair, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Tetsuya.”

Aomine and Kise were having their breakfast in a cafe. The chef was famous for his pastry and cakes. It was their day off from school, but Kise and Aomine were idols of their nation. They are both equally busy as a national basketball player and a fashion supermodel. Their faces showed a mix of trepidation and disquietude. They weren’t worried about their work. They were worried about their friend who had been taken away by the devil.

Kise had sighed, taking a sip of his Japanese green tea. “What happened to Kurokocchi? He used to send us messages every day! Daicchi, look!” Kise showed his boyfriend his chat log with Kuroko. Sure enough, Kise’s persistent messages had outnumbered Kuroko’s. And that morning alone, Kise had sent an additional ten new messages when he was awoken from sleep.

Aomine had sighed in exasperation. It was times like this his boyfriend could drown himself in unnecessary emotions. He had ruffled Kise’s neatly styled golden hair, a half-bitten salad sandwich hanging from his mouth. “Don’t worry, Kise. Tetsu will be fine. I’m sure he’ll be fine, even without us. He’s not that fragile kid we found at the park anymore. We’re already adults.” He leaned in and pulled Kise into a kiss. “Aren’t we?”

Kise had stopped sobbing and sniffling. Instead, warmth began to spread from his cheeks, was painted, the erubescence that had come along with evident colors of embarrassment. “D..d... daicchi!” Kise had protested in reticence, he wasn’t ready to put on a public display. But knowing his boyfriend, he didn’t mind much. After they were done with their breakfast, the pair had parted ways. Aomine had basketball practice, as a regular member of the national team, and Kise had a photo-shoot scheduled in an hour. Both of them had promised each other their futures, as halves of a pair. It was the love they had for each other that had found their way to each other.

Kuroko found himself wrapped in Akashi's embrace, the alarm Akashi had set was ticking away loudly. He had tugged himself free from the devil's grasps, had slammed the alarm silent. Kuroko pulled the velvet curtains open, allowing the morning sunlight access into their dimly lit bedroom. Kuroko put a hand over his mouth as he yawned. It was morning. He went to his closet, pulled out a pair of fresh clothes. He stepped into a hot shower and and got dressed after he was done with shower. Kuroko may be small and delicate, he still has a body of a man, possessing the body of a lithe figure. It was thanks to his best friends, Aomine and Kise dragging him into the basketball club and playing basketball with them on a daily basis. Kuroko proceeded to the kitchen after he was finishing dressing. He took out some milk from the refrigerator and some bread left on the counter. He turned around to reach for the toaster, he gave a small yelp. There was someone besides him and his fiance was loitering in their residence.

Kuroko was staring at the face of the man named Midorima Shintarou. He was a renowned doctor and the only son of the Midrorima family.

“Who are you?” Kuroko had picked up the bag of bread he had dropped. His observant eyes had scanned the man before him. Midorima Shintarou. He was a famous surgeon, and the childhood friend of Akashi Seijuurou. It was no secret his fiancée was the first son of the Takao family, a branch family which had withheld their traditions, their long-forgotten history of the purpose of serving the Midorima family. The Midorima family and Takao family had connections that run deeper, richer and thicker than blood. The Takao family would never forget the kindness of the Midorima family, had entered a pact, swearing the Midorima family their loyalty, never betraying them. The Takao family had recognized the Midorima family as their master, the origins of the long traditions of serving the Midorima family. The Akashi family and the Midorima family were on good terms, were childhood friends since their families were so close to each other.

Midorima who had trespassed into Akashi’s residence had adjusted his glasses with a soft click. “You’re Kuroko Tetsuya, aren’t you?” He had questioned. He had eyed Kuroko. “I am Akashi's childhood friend. My name is Midorima Shintarou. Just like the rumors said. A delicate figure with no presence. I should compliment your looks for one. Akashi has a discerning eye for such things. It’s a mystery he found you amidst all that distasteful music of noise and the crowd of people. Maybe you’re the one who will become the storm that will change Akashi.”

Akashi had yawned, walking into the kitchen after he had realized Kuroko had wedged himself free from his clutches. A disheveled figure of Akashi had appeared at the doorway, had settled himself at the table, grabbing the glass of milk Kuroko had laid out. The toaster dinged, alerting Kuroko their toast was ready. Kuroko put the plate of toast in front of Akashi. Akashi had walked into the kitchen with his awful bed hair and sleepwear. Midorima was struck frozen in a stupor, had stared wide-eyed at his childhood friend. It was the first time he had seen Akashi walking around in such a terrible appearance. It's as if he couldn't be bothered on how he looked that morning and had walked into the kitchen after washing his face and brushed his teeth.

Midorima had sighed. “What is the great Akashi Seijuurou doing walking around in such a pathetic appearance?”

Akashi had opened a bleary eye, had stared at the familiar figure of his childhood friend. “Shintarou, is that you? What are you doing here?”

Midorima had sighed. “Get going. Don't you know what day is today? Don't get ahead of yourself.” He had pulled out a wooden chair and sat opposite Akashi, joining the pair at the table, folding his lean well-trained muscles arms.

Akashi had flashed his signature smirk. He had asked his childhood friend, a teasing tone was evident in his voice. “Oh? Are you jealous, Shintarou?”

“Who is?!” Midorima had raised his voice in protest. “Hmph.” Midorima had scoffed, refusing to look at Akashi in the eye, his gaze was glued to the scenery of competing tall skyscrapers outside the window. Kuroko had stared nervously at tsundere-looking character in front of his eyes as he nibbled small bites into his toast and small sips from his glass of milk. Kuroko had ignored the renowned surgeon and his fiancé, had placed the dirty plates in the sink. He grabbed his bag and textbooks from the living room.

“I’ll be going first, Akashi-sama.” Kuroko had grabbed his set of keys, put on his shoes and left the apartment.

Akashi had grinned as he watched Kuroko leaving and finally clicked the door shut behind him. Midorima had sighed. His childhood friend had gone nuts. Midorima didn’t have any idea on what he should do when the great Akashi Seijuurou broke. It was a rare sight. It wasn’t every day you get to see the heir of the Akashi Conglomerate grinning and laughing to himself. “Finish your breakfast and take your shower! I’m not here to wait all day long, Akashi.” Midorima had kicked Akashi's shins under the table.

“You say that, but you’re still here, waiting for me.” Akashi had replied, massaging his poor legs. Midorima had clicked his tongue. It was an hour later, Akashi had finished his breakfast, showered and smartly dressed. He was also a businessman, the heir to the Akashi Conglomerate. Akashi's skills were certainly excellent, exceptional to be recognized worldwide by famous politicians and figureheads, as the youngest successful businessman who will lead the Akashi empire.

“So, what is it that is so urgent you had stormed into my house and startled by fiancée from making breakfast?” He was disappointed this morning's breakfast were just toast and milk. Midorima had Akashi's driver waiting at the entrance of Akashi's apartment.

“Good morning, Young Master Seijuuurou.” The driver had greeted as he opened the doors for both Akashi and Midorima. Midorima had passed Akashi a folder after they got into the car. The driver had been instructed to drive them to a certain location. Akashi had ripped the envelope open, pulling out the papers sealed within. Flipping through the papers, Akashi had turned back at his childhood friend, was astounded at the information he had been given.

“Shintarou. Is this true?” Akashi had questioned.

“Don't ask silly questions. You know that is not possible. Everything is the truth.” Midorima was sangfroid as he had calmly replied Akashi. “The board is not going to let this go, now they know the truth. Was it part of your schemes from the beginning?” Akashi had sighed as he tossed the papers onto the empty seat beside him. The first page had a picture of his fiancée, Kuroko Tetsuya. It was a report containing the darkest secrets of the Kuroko family, had revealed the origins of the Kuroko family. His fiancée’s ancestry which his parents had kept it a secret. Akashi had bet Tetsuya wasn't even aware of himself, or what he was as a member of the Kuroko family. W _as it really? Everything was part of his schemes? I planned everything?_ I think not. It must be fate that had pulled them together. The fate of two lonely souls.

Akashi had frowned. _The House of Hundred Demons_. It was an orphanage which orphans or young children with special abilities were taken in. Children who wield the power of espers. It was rare, almost impossible, but espers still exists even in the modern era when technology had taken control of the world. Kuroko's great grandfather was one of them, a member of the notorious orphanage. Akashi had wondered if Kuroko had inherited his great grandfather’s esper powers.

The sleek black limo Akashi and Midorima were in had stopped when they had reached their destination. Akashi and Midorima had stepped out, found themselves in front of the grand building of the Akashi Conglomerate Corporations Headquarters. “Why am I here?” Akashi had asked his friend. Midorima had sighed, had smacked Akashi with the folder in his hands.

“If you have forgotten, I’ll kill you!” Midorima had scowled.

Akashi had sighed. Yes, today is an important day. It’s the day of the annual meeting among the board of directors. The Akashi family had formed an alliance with the five families, and become sworn brothers, which had made their children growing up close to each other. It also explains the bonds Akashi and Midorima shared. The five families were the Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara. Akashi and Midorima had entered the building, stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The top floor is where the meeting would be held, in the VIP conference room. The arrival of Akashi and Midorima was greeted with the presence of their fathers and members of the board. Several members of the board were shareholders of Rakuzan University.

“Good that you’ve come, Seijuurou, Shintarou.” Akashi Masaomi nodded. They were dead last to arrive, _thanks to Akashi_. Midorima had a disapproving look scowled on his face. As they took their seats, the meeting began.

The representative from the Kise and Aomine family had chuckled. “It appears the young master had matured into a fine man.” The one who had spoken had golden hair, just like Akashi had remembered. He was a mirror image of one of his students, who also happened to be Tetsuya’s friend, Kise Ryouta. That man was the representative from the Kise family. Akashi was plunged into a state of perturbation. He had wavered for an instant moment. It was unbelievable how one could be so similar to each other.

“Are you related to Kise Ryouta?” Akashi had asked. He just _couldn't_ resist the urge.

“What, have you lost your mind? He’s my younger brother. Although he had been avoiding me and refusing to take over the family. He ran off to be with bastard Aomine’s kid and became a model.” Kise’s representative had laughed it off. “I am Kise Ryouhei. The first son of the Kise family.” As things were settled, Masaomi began the agenda of the meeting. The meeting had lasted two hours. Akashi was exhausted when the meeting was over with. One of them was the discussion upon leaving the company into the hands of his only son, Akashi Seijuurou hands. Akashi Masaomi was retiring. No one had objected. Akashi Seijuurou’s exceptional skills were recognized worldwide, and his new fiancée was someone who would become his queen to his empire. The elders of Kise and Aomine had frowned. They were aware how and what Kuroko Tetsuya was capable of. They had one of the firsts that had experienced and witnessed the terrible and severe maltreatment of his parents against their son who inherited their flesh and blood. And just once, the child had unleashed something impossible to man. Till today, they were still clueless what had happened. They had felt the Kuroko family were harboring secrets, something that shouldn’t exist in the material world of humans.

Akashi had expected the board to oppose or demur his marriage with the Kuroko family. The members of the board gave Akashi a lackluster impact of reactions instead. The Kuroko family had never entered a contract with the five families. It was an independent family. Until that day when Akashi family had trapped them in their perfect schemes. Many of the members, had never heard of such a family had existed until Masaomi had raised the name during the discussion, had declared the Kuroko family will be joining hands with the Akashi family. They were anxious and concerned at the foreign name twirling at the end of their tongues. The lack of information had brought uneasiness and unsettling emotions to make the final decision. It was then Masaomi had declared the approval of the Kuroko family joining the board. After all, the Kuroko family had entered a marriage contract with the Akashi family.

Masaomi had smirked. They had no idea. The Kuroko family who inherited the ethereal appearance of their ancestors, their skills were top-notch. When that day comes, Masaomi was sure the Kuroko family would be welcomed and accepted as fellow members of the board. They would be thankful the Kuroko family were on their side. After all, they were a ferocious family feared by the west. Masaomi was sure even in the modern era, they will be strife when the strength of the Kuroko family will be needed once again. His son had done a great job in wheeling Tetsuya, their youngest son, into the Akashi family. Kuroko Tetsuya would become the wife of Akashi Seijuurou. The Kuroko family could never take him back, despite how hard they mourned for their loss. It was a mistake, a rash decision on their part. The Kuroko family may harbor feelings of regrets and lamentations, the devils of the Akashi family would never return something they have derived.

_You’re mine, Tetsuya._

“Shintarou.” Midorima’s father had called upon his son after the board meeting. Once again, a client had requested his son’s exceptional skills as a surgeon. Midorima had taken the client file from his father. “You’ll do it, won’t you?”

Midorima adjusted his slanted glasses and sighed. “The client is important to our family, isn’t it? What choice do I have?” His father had nodded, Midorima’s answer had brought his father satisfaction on his part. Akashi and Midorima had parted ways as they arrived at the lowest floor of the building. They both have important business needed to attend after all. Akashi had instructed his driver to drive him to the university. Midorima headed to the Midorima Hospital, to see the patient who greatly required his skills.

Kuroko sighed as walked into class, barely five minutes before the bell rang. He was glad today’s classes weren’t Akashi’s classes. He took out his textbooks from his bag and began reading them. No Kise or Aomine to pester him, Kuroko had a peaceful time. He had ghosted the corner of the classroom near the window. He was so engrossed in his reading that his classmates didn't realize the seat had been occupied and tried sitting on him.

“I'm sorry!” The guy had apologized profusely, taking the seat next to Kuroko. The guy had taken a proper glance at Kuroko. His ethereal appearance and his weak presence could be the reasons he was often imperceptible by his classmates.

The professor had walked into the classroom 5 minutes after the chime. Kuroko was approached by a classmate who had bumped into him that morning after the lecture.

“I haven't given you my name, haven't I?” Kuroko's classmate had said. “My name is Furihata Kouki. What's your name? You were that student that Professor Akashi is interested in, aren't you? You may have a weak presence, but there's no one who'll forget such a beautiful person like you.”

Kuroko had an apathetic expression, although he had seemed fairly surprised as it had been a long time since someone had approached him besides Kise and Aomine. His pococurante nature was becoming more prominent, the rumors were evolving, spreading far and wide. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko had replied. It was because Kuroko were constantly surrounded by famous stars like Kise and Aomine, or kidnapped by the demon professor no one had dared to go near Kuroko. If you lose focus, Kuroko would have vanished from sight. It was hard for his classmates to get hold of Kuroko. It’s like he was a spirit.

Furihata eyes had sparkled. “Kuroko-kun! Let's be friends! Do you have any classes later? Let's eat together!” Kuroko had just nodded, following his new friend to the cafeteria. He wore a puzzled look all the way from the classroom to the cafeteria. Not many people have approached Kuroko because of their genuine intentions and goodwill. Kuroko had slurped on his vanilla milkshake as he scrutinized his new friend. Furihata Kouki. A name Kuroko had never heard of. He might be a transfer student.

“Are you a transfer student?” Kuroko had asked Furihata.

Furihata gave Kuroko a nervous laugh. “Do I seem that obvious? Actually, I am from Tokyo. I just arrived in Kyoto yesterday.” Kuroko nodded. It explains the strange situation he was in. School had reopened a few days ago, Furihata had appeared to be clueless just about everything. Today was his first day. Kuroko had taken out his book from his bag and started reading.

The pair had finished their lunch, and took out their class materials. They began prepping for their next class. The loud noises of girls screaming and yelling had brought their attention to the cafeteria entrance.

“What is that?” Furihata had wondered, staring at the crowd of people gathering at the entrance. Kuroko had shrugged. He had a bad feeling. _Don't tell me…._ he buried his face in his book and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. The tone of that unforgettable low and sexy voice had frozen Kuroko in his seat.

“Let me through,” the voice had spoken. As if a spell was casted, they were plunged into a trance, the crowd of girls had parted, carving a pathway for Akashi to pass through. Akashi had noticed the tuft of pastel blue hair among the thousands of students in the busy cafeteria. He had found who he was looking for and had loomed over Kuroko from behind.

“Tetsuya. Didn't I tell you to come to my office?” Akashi's sharp voice had pierced through Kuroko's insouciant personality, slowly painting his world with colors of himself, pulling Kuroko out of his dull and gloomy world. Pulling Kuroko closer to his world. Making him one who will see the same world as he had. Akashi had grabbed Kuroko by his hand, and dragged Kuroko along with him. His assistant had collected Kuroko's belongings and followed her master. Furihata had stared at the events unfold in a daze. _What had just happened?_ Furihata had wondered to himself.

“Bruh, are you okay?” A guy had snapped Furihata from his daze. He was holding his lunch tray in his hands. Furihata had blinked.

“Who are you?” Furihata had questioned.

“I am a sophomore student. My name is Shinji Koganei.” The newly introduced senior settled himself at Furihata's table. It was difficult to find seats during lunch hour, and Furihata seemed to be in shock. Koganei and his friend had decided to sit with the poor new student. “You're new, aren't you. Hyuuga had said we have a new transfer student coming in today. It must be you, right?”

“I am also a sophomore student. I am Satoshi Tsuchida. You can call me Tsucchi.” Tsuchida gave Furihata a gentle smile. Prudent and sceptical feelings were reflected in Furihata’s clear irises. Tsuchida had discerned the transfer student’s concerns. “What’s wrong?” He had asked Furihata.

Furihata had taken sips of his juice, Koganei had continued stuffing his face with his lunch. Furihata had looked down. “That guy just now, who was he? To drag Kuroko-kun away just like that. Is he Kuroko-kun’s relative?”

“Oh, that’s what you mean.” Tsuchida chuckled. “He’s a professor. I’m sure you meet him soon. He’s Professor Akashi, and coincidentally, is also the only son and heir of the founder of Rakuzan. Professor Akashi is exceptionally skilled.”

Furihata had frowned. “It doesn’t make sense. Teachers usually don’t interact so closely with a student.” Tsuchida and Koganei avoided Furihata’s heedful gaze. They had wondered if they should be disclosing such information. Furihata had banged his fists on the table, startling his seniors. “I won’t tell anyone. Please tell me!”  
Koganei and Tsuchida had sighed and shook their heads. “We don’t know. It was a new semester, Professor Akashi had walked into the office one morning with a happy expression. It was creepy for someone like him to be called the ‘Demon Professor’. It was around then, a new student, with an ethereal appearance of the heavens, a pale complexion and delicate body. He had a weak presence. But Professor Akashi had pulled him along on his every break time. He was kinda of famous y’know. Like wearing identical clothing, or jewelry and stuff. He’s a childhood friend of the famous supermodel, Kise Ryouta and the uprising national basketball player, Aomine Daiki. He’s pretty famous himself, but he’s barely noticeable. Sometimes we wonder if he was even human.”

Furihata couldn’t believe his ears. The professor had the appearance of a host rather than a teacher. Wearing identical things? That’s like ... a couple. He made a mental note to ask Kuroko when he see him the next time. Furihata may not look sharp, he had deliberately realized Kuroko and the professor had worn identical rings on their left hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no idea where's is this going. If I manage to receive positive remarks, I'll reconsider about continuing. For now I'll focus on Intertwined Destiny. Here's my email if you'd like to contact for further discussion. kiriharareiisherichew@gmail.com


End file.
